Proposition
by nightmare2054
Summary: Blaine demande Kurt en mariage. Traduction


_Salut tout le monde! C'est encore moi, mais cette fois je vous propose un OS de lookforreasons sur Kurt et Blaine. Et oui, je me diversifie, un peu! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Au fait n'oubliez pas d'aller voir mon histoire « Entre l'amour et la haine». Et si vous pouviez laisser une petite review, ce serait sympa!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Disclamer: Glee ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

**Proposition**

7 ans, 5 mois et 3 jours.

Cela faisait exactement 7ans, 5 mois et 3 jours que Blaine connaissait Kurt.

En effet, ils avaient d'abord noué une longue amitié avant d'être en couple. Mais, il avait aimé Kurt durant la majorité de leur amitié.

Blaine Anderson s'assit dans le fauteuil, situé dans un coin de leur appartement, les jambes croisées avec sa guitare posée sur ses genoux. Il fredonnait de nouvelles mélodies et bien qu'il était presque midi, il était toujours dans son pantalon de survêtement et T-shirt de la nuit dernière.

Blaine scruta la salle. Il regarda les photos que lui et Kurt avaient faites tout au long de leur relation. Il regarda tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ramenés de leurs différentes aventures. Il regarda son manteau à côté duquel se poserait celui de Kurt quand il rentrerait du travail. Il regarda la porte de leur chambre dans laquelle ils avaient partagé de nombreuses nuits. Il regarda la cuisine, là où ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Il regarda le tableau devant lequel ils mangeaient et travaillaient jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Blaine posa la guitare à côté du fauteuil et se leva. Il jeta un oeil à l'horloge. Encore 1 heure et 56 minutes à attendre avant que Kurt rentre à la maison. Si son compagnon suivait son rituel de « après le travail, sortie avec mon copain » (qui comprenait une longue douche et une recherche assidue de la tenue parfaite) ils seraient dehors dans environ 3 heures et 11 minutes.

Tout le monde savait que quand Blaine Anderson avait des plans il planifiait chaque détail, chaque minute.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher à la recherche d'un objet. Quand ils étaient partis à la chasse de l'appartement parfait, il avait émis une seule condition: qu'il y ait deux grands placards. Kurt avait une gigantesque armoire et même si Blaine ne faisait pas de concurrence il avait le droit d'en avoir une de la même taille.

Il chercha à travers le désordre de sa garde de robe pour finalement tomber sur ce qu'il voulait: une petite boîte de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit pour inspecter une dernière fois l'anneau d'argent surmonté de trois diamants, dont celui du milieu d'une taille plus importante que les autres. Estimant que le bijou serait à la hauteur des attentes de Kurt, il le rangea dans le pantalon qu'il envisageait de porter ce soir.

Blaine Anderson aimait profondément Kurt Hummel. Et qu'attendait t-il ce soir? Ce soir, il espérait que Kurt ressentait la même chose.

* * *

Blaine se gara avant de sortir de la voiture et d'aller ouvrir la portière pour laisser Kurt sortir. Kurt sourit et attrapa sa main pour se lever. Il faisait cela presque tout le temps, que se soit pour aller au parc ou à la plage. Ça pouvait paraître un peu ringard et cliché mais il aimait le faire parce que c'était une façon simple de profiter de la compagnie de l'autre.

L'air du printemps en soirée, les encerclait dans une étreinte agréable tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le parc désert. La passerelle était encerclée par des arbres, ce qui rendait l'endroit un peu plus sûr.

Ils sont restés silencieux durant la promenade, mais c'était un silence confortable. Kurt a été le premier à parler pour lui dire « Je t'aime » tout en s'appuyant contre son corps.

La marche les a menés vers un petit belvédère au milieu du parc. Blaine s'arrêta juste avant d'y arriver pour l'enlacer et lui murmurer: « Je t'aime jusqu'à la Lune. Je t'aime depuis très très longtemps et je ne pense pas que ça cessera. »

Kurt a tenté de l'embrasser mais Blaine s'est écarté subitement courant vers le belvédère comme si c'était un jeu.

« Blaine Anderson. » dit Kurt en riant: « Où comptes tu aller comme ça? »

« Ici. » dit-il en s'arrêtant au niveau des marches.

Kurt marchait lentement pour aller à sa rencontre les mains dans les poches. Comme il arriva près de lui, Blaine l'a immédiatement embrassé, savourant ses lèvres douces et sucrées ,s'emboitant avec les siennes à la perfection.

Quand Blaine se recula, il fit monter Kurt en haut des marches tandis qu'il se trouvait juste en dessous.

« Super, maintenant je me sens encore plus petit. » murmura t-il. Kurt rit à nouveau.

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et lui demanda: « Je t'ai dit que je t'aime énormément? »

« Bien sûr que tu me l''as dit. » répondit Kurt instantanément.

Blaine lui sourit et poursuivit: « Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi. Ça a débuté avec tes yeux et ton sourire et puis un jour, je ne sais pas quand, ça a changé. La grimace que tu fais quand tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, la façon que tu as de sautiller et d'applaudir quand tu es content, la façon dont tu me regardes quand tu me dis je t'aime. Oh mon Dieu, Kurt je pourrais continuer toute la journée à dire tout ce que j'aime chez toi. J'adore tout de toi. Il n'y a pas une chose que je déteste, il n'y aura jamais une chose que je déteste. Je t'aime tellement. »

Les larmes s'emparèrent des yeux de Kurt et coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Blaine reprit son souffle avant de dire: « Quand je t'ai rencontré, je te trouvais bien au dessus de moi dans tous les domaines. Je te voyais comme ça. Et tu sais quoi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que des années plus tard, je serais là, en train de te demander de m'épouser. Non pas parce que ce n'était pas légal mais parce que je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. »

Blaine se mit à genoux, comme le veux la tradition, et chercha la bague dans sa poche.

« Kurt, veux tu m'épouser? »

Kurt ferma ses yeux tandis que les larmes continuait à se déverser sur son visage.

« Blaine... » dit t-il. « Je ne sais pas... Je ne mérite pas une personne comme toi... »

Le visage de Blaine se décomposa.

« Tu mérites quelqu'un de gentil, d'honnête et … pas un être endommagé comme moi. »

Blaine laissa ses bras s'écrouler le long de son corps, lâchant le bijou.

« Non. » murmura Kurt. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais... me marier. Le mariage... n'est pas pour moi. Ça se termine toujours par un divorce ou par la mort. L'amour n'est pas fait pour moi. Tu... mérites d'être heureux mais pas avec moi. »

Blaine pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Il tenta de saisir les mains de Kurt, mais celui-ci était déjà parti avec la voiture.

* * *

Blaine est resté à genoux pendant un long moment. Dans son esprit, il espérait avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Il espérait que Kurt aurait accepté son offre et qu'ils seraient à présent fiancés.

Sans sa voiture, Blaine décida de rentrer à pied. Arrivé devant l'immeuble il ne se doutait pas que la voiture était là mais pas Kurt. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble en silence.

Quand il arriva, devant la porte , il prit une profonde inspiration avant de rentrer. En voyant les lumières éteintes, il cria:

« Kurt? Kurt! »

Pas de réponse.

Blaine alluma les lumières et regarda autour de lui. Le manteau de Kurt avait disparu. Ses dossiers de travail, ses livres et ses magazines de mode étaient absents.

Blaine se précipita dans la chambre et ouvrit le placard de Kurt. Il était vide.

Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner et il répondu immédiatement pensant que c'était Kurt.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé gamin? » demanda une voix gaiement.

Blaine avait oublié qu'il avait demandé la bénédiction à Burt pour épouser son fils.

Blaine murmura: « Il a dit non. »

Blaine ignora les paroles de Burt et quand il eut fini il raccrocha.

Il s'est effondré sur lit, respirant l'odeur de Kurt sur les oreillers. Il se noyait dans une mer de douleur. Blaine espérait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve mais ça ne le sera jamais.

* * *

Kurt se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel sur un lit froid et peu familier. Il aurait voulu que Blaine le prenne dans ses bras mais il méritait quelqu'un de mieux.

* * *

Chaque fois, qu'on posa des questions sur Blaine, Kurt refusa de répondre. Il est devenu froid s'enfermant dans son travail pour ne pas souffrir. Quelques semaines après la demande de Blaine on lui offra un promotion ce qui lui permit de partir de l'Ohio et de s'éloigner de son ex.

* * *

Blaine est resté dans son lit, serrant l'oreiller de Kurt, pendant des semaines. Il ne chantait plus. Puis, grâce à Burt, il déménagea dans un appartement plus petit. Il continuait d'aller au travail et quand on lui parlait de Kurt il se contentait de dire « C'est fini. »

* * *

Exactement 2 ans, 2 mois et 8 jours plus tard, Blaine s'est marié.

Mais se n'était pas Kurt, ce ne sera jamais Kurt.

Mais Blaine n'aimait pas son futur mari. Rien ne peut remplacer les vrais sentiments.

* * *

Kurt a entendu parler du mariage mais ne s'y est pas rendu. Il se remit au travail sans personne pour l'attendre le soir.

* * *

Blaine n'était pas heureux sans Kurt

Kurt n'était pas heureux sans Blaine.

* * *

La vie n'est pas un conte de fée. Les gens ne se retrouvent pas toujours.

* * *

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Triste, déprimant? J'attends vos reviews!_

_Nightmare 2054!_


End file.
